1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus useful for applying plural components to a work surface, and more specifically relates to an apparatus having the capability of applying different components to a work surface in successive applications without requiring the apparatus to be cleaned between applications of differing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing plural component devices must be cleaned when changing from the application of, e.g., epoxy to polyester resin or vice versa. The cleaning requirement arises from the provision in earlier systems of pumps that pump the component or catalyst through the operative chambers of the pumping means itself. Thus, not only must such a pump be thoroughly flushed with a solvent, such as acetone, when changing from one application to another, but such pumps routinely develop leaks that endanger both equipment and personnel operating the equipment.
These earlier systems also rely on pressure pots to carry the catalyst, in polyester resin applications, to the plural component gun. Thus, the catalyst must be transferred from its shipping container to the pressure pot, even though such catalyst is highly reactive. Further, such pressure pots are unable to de-clog the catalyst line to the gun if the line should clog. Earlier systems also lack means for abruptly activating or de-activating the gun, with the result that many guns of the prior art continue to spray components onto a work surface even after the gun has been de-activated.